


Frozen and Reheated

by Evarella



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU smut smut with feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarella/pseuds/Evarella
Summary: It takes subzero temperatures to have an honest conversation about each other. Surprising confessions lead to more heated activities.





	Frozen and Reheated

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy this pairing and feel like there is room for more. For now a one-shot, though I am thinking of a sequel with some humorous bits. After all Leon is not very quiet... Hope you enjoy, and loving feedback. :)

Apart from the whole freezing to death part, Chris felt happier than he had in a long time. Sure, they were stranded in an unheated wood cabin in fucking Siberia, but after all these years he finally got to hold Leon S. Kennedy between his arms – even is it was just for preserving body heat. He was thankful that the younger man had slightly turned his hips so he wasn’t in danger of noticing Chris having a half hard-on, quite amazing actually given the cold. 

Their mission had been successfully completed, but of course they had ended it with blowing up the underground facility and then a blizzard had delayed their pick-up until the morning hours. They were lucky to find any shelter at all, but there was little chance they would survive the whole night. Still, Chris thought to himself, there could be worse ways to go. Leon had suggested huddling under the only blanket they were able to find, to maximize their chances. Since then the agent had been uncharacteristically silent, his steady breath and rising and contracting chest the only indication that he was still alive and relatively well.

Chris was impressed with his own resolve not to run his hands through the agent’s hair. He had so often thought of the younger man and what they would do if he ever could have had the agent be truly his – his face reddened and he was glad Leon’s head was tucked under his chin. Just feeling his body next to him was more than he could have ever hoped for. After Wesker, the only secret he had never even shared with Claire, he had been avoiding relationships like the plague. Particularly with men. Not that Chris didn’t know that he was gay, but the one time he trusted a guy with his heart it had gone so spectacularly to shit that he didn’t trust himself to give it another go with someone he truly cared about. He had been aware of his crush on Leon for years and had found it satisfactory to indulge in lonely wet dreams in the dark while forging a platonic friendship with his sister’s best friend. As far as he knew Leon only ever had shown interest in Ada Wong. Pretty good chance then, that a man – and Chris at that - would never have a chance anyways. 

A noise interrupted Chris’ musings and it took him a moment to realize that Leon was talking to him. 

“…Chris?”

“Sorry,” Chris replied, his voice husky from the cold. “I was just thinking.”

Leon chuckled, then coughed. “Don’t make it a habit, Redfield. Not your strong suit.”

Chris couldn’t help but smile at the other’s attempt to lighten the mood. It was quiet for a moment, before Leon asked another question. “What are you thinking about?”

Oh boy. Chris wasn’t sure how to answer. He was a terrible liar and he kind of felt like he should tell Leon the truth before they froze to death. He just wanted him to know, but he was also afraid he would just horrify the man huddled up to him, and that was not what he wanted as he cared too damn much. He knew Leon already carried enough emotional baggage for a lifetime. He laughed; they were truly a matched set. “It’s … personal.”

Leon’s head slowly rose up, his body still pasted to his own. He was looking into Chris’s eyes. “We are about to die, you are my only chance at a decent conversation, and you’re thinking about some girl?” Leon’s voice dripped with more sarcasm than usual. 

Chris’s cheeks reddened once more. “I wasn’t thinking about a girl Leon.” He rolled his eyes. 

Leon’s brows knitted together. “Then what the hell are you thinking about? How much more personal can we be? I feel like we are literally glued together, and I’ve known you for longer than I’ve known my own parents.”

Mmh, Chris thought, yet another thing they had in common. “I –“ shit, why was this so hard – “I … thought about you. I mean us. I mean – fuck, Leon, this is probably the worst time to tell you this, but I’m fucking gay.”  
Chris expected Leon to scramble away from him, maybe kick him, scream at him, but the agent simply went still. Chris was close enough though to be able to tell that Leon’s heartbeat had suddenly accelerated. He was terrified of having done the wrong thing and didn’t know what else to do so he just continued holding Leon close and continued his word diarrhea. “Look, I will not do anything inappropriate. I just thought someone should know before I die. And I, well, I really like you. I always have, and I know you don’t feel that way, but –“

And then something happened that Chris had not anticipated in a million years. And he was used to the unusual, from zombies, to monsters, to madmen. Leon shut him up by kissing him. Not a friendly on the cheek, it’s ok, you’re still my friend kiss. Oh no, this was a, let my tongue in your mouth and set your insides on fire kiss. Chris was too stunned to do much of anything but then his body just took over, he finally, finally touched that silky hair and they made out until they had to come up for air. He vaguely realized, as they were now even more closely aligned, that he wasn’t the only one with a hard-on. He stared at Leon, his own face full of surprise and delight, Leon a flushed mess with tears in his eyes. 

“Dammit Chris, you had to wait until now to tell me? I thought you were the straightest man on the planet so I never – wait, Claire doesn’t know?!” Leon’s hand touched Chris on the cheek, tenderly. Chris only realized now that he was crying himself, his tears freezing on his cheeks before they had a chance to dry. He was shaky, whether from the cold, his nerves, or both he couldn’t say. “I, I really fucked up Leon. My first relationship was a disaster and I was scared and …” He couldn’t continue, just hung his head and ran his hands over Leon’s back, so happy to be granted this little luxury, even if he had waited too late.

Leon kissed him again, gently this time, and spoke to him in a soft, intimate tone Chris had never heard before. “It was Wesker, wasn’t it?”

Chris trembled, definitely not from the cold this time. His shame out in the open, it took all his courage to look Leon in the eye as he nodded wordlessly. Again the agent surprised him. The disgust he expected never showed. Instead his eyes were full of sympathy and warmth. “I’m so sorry Chris. I can’t imagine how hard that was for you. We really know how to pick ‘em, ey? Ada for me, Wesker for you. And neither of us ever giving the one person a chance that’s right under our nose.” His arms around Chris tightened. “I guess the secrets out of the bag. Chris, I’m bi, and I’ve had a crush on you ever since we met.”

They both grinned at each other like the fools they had been. There was sadness there for what could have been, but happiness too. They weren’t dead yet. They could have some time together before it was truly too late. Their lips found each other once more. It was hard to feel much on the outside of their bodies, but their mouths and tongues still held body heat, and it was the best kiss Chris had ever had in his whole life.

Cue miracle number two. Chris thought he heard something outside. His ears had long grown accustomed to the howling wind outside so at first he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it. Then he saw Leon’s face. “Is that – do you hear that?”

And it was, and he did. Somehow the storm had died down enough and Hunnigan had put enough fear in some of the local military that a helicopter had been dispatched and found their cabin. Just a short two hours later they were sitting in a hotel room, swaddled in blankets, hot drinks in hand, and a fire going in the fireplace. They had been treated for minor hypothermia-related issues, given a hot shower and medical treatment for injuries sustained during the mission (minor scrapes really). Both had quickly debriefed their superiors via satellite and now they were finally, finally alone. They were exhausted, but sleep could wait.

Chris was the first to slowly emerge from his blanket cocoon. Leon and he had been provided fresh clothes but wore just the underwear under their blankets for now. He hesitated for the briefest of moments before he slid down the flimsy garment and bared his all before Leon. He had waited a lifetime for the other man, and now he wasn’t about to wait much longer. Nervously he saw the blue eyes staring at him, widening. 

“Damn,” Leon finally commented. “I thought after all those muscles it couldn’t get much better, but I see I stand corrected.” His gaze was directed at the area Chris had just revealed, and he made it pretty clear that he approved of Chris’ s large endowment. The familiar heat crept up Chris’s face. “Shut up, idiot,” he mumbled half-heartedly, gently leaning Leon back onto the mattress as he climbed on top of him and slid the blanket off his shoulders. 

His breath hitched as he saw the pale, sculpted body under him. Leon’s skin was hairless except for a small, well-groomed patch peeking out from his boxers. His skin was soft to his touch, and he loved the slight shudders his fingertips evoked as he traced over the man’s chest and abs. There was a heat searing through Chris as he felt his member twitch in delight at the sensations. He clumsily tugged at the boxers separating him from Leon’s naked physique; Leon arched up to help out and Chris felt mesmerized having a completely nude Leon, flushed and spread out before him. Their erections briefly touched, sending a jolt of electricity to his core. He leaned in to press his body against the other as he sought another kiss. 

For a while they simply enjoyed touching and kissing. It was so intimate, and everything he had ever dreamed of. Where he had been in danger of freezing to death hours before, he now felt a heat that consumed him. Finally he slid down on the object of his affections and tasted Leon. He lapped some precum off the head and then licked him like an ice cream cone, slow and deliberate, before swallowing the whole member down. Leon wasn’t small but Chris had always prided himself on a lack of gag reflex, and Leon’s priceless sounds and jerky body movements rewarded his efforts. Leon tried to grab and hold on to any part of his new lover’s body; he dug his fingers into Chris’s shaggy hair and moaned loudly, shouting out Chris’s name over and over again. Chris could feel Leon’s balls tightening and he knew he was close. 

He popped the rosy cock out of his mouth for a moment. His voice was slightly rough. “You want to cum in my mouth? I don’t mind swallowing.” 

Leon wordlessly shook his head, unable to form a coherent answer right away. After a moment he choked out, “I want to cum with you inside me. Please Chris, fuck me.” He moaned again. As much as he wanted release, he wanted Chris inside him more. The brunet was skilled, blessed by girth and length, and clearly ready to fulfill Leon’s every desire.

Chris hesitated for just a moment. He didn’t know how much experience Leon had, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the younger man. Still, he obediently spit on his fingers to start opening Leon’s anal passage and to stretch past the sensitive nerve bundle. “Are you sure?” he asked, breathless from his own arousal, yet with the gentle concern that Leon loved so much about the man. Chris always cared deeply and put his own desires behind whatever his loved ones needed. Leon knew that was what he had done when he had made sacrifices for his sister Claire when they grew up and he knew he was doing it now. Time to turn tables and make an admission that would put Chris at ease, even if it was somewhat embarrassing. 

”Ummm…,” he interrupted himself as Chris hit an especially sensitive spot inside him with his thick, calloused fingers exploring his anal cavity. “I’m a size queen, so don’t worry, just go for it.” He got that sentence out, more or less coherent, with a few moans. He felt his cheeks heat up but felt quite satisfied when he saw Chris’s shy smile widen. 

The other man couldn’t wait much longer. Chris used his own pre-cum and some additional spit to lube his dick up as much as possible before he started breaching Leon. It took everything the seasoned captain had not to cum on the spot. He stopped, just his head inside to let the sensation pass enough to continue without ending before it truly began. Leon was tight and hot, and oh my God, he was actually fucking Leon. In real life. Under him. Flawless, and sexy, and making the most delicious sounds he’d ever heard. 

Once he felt he had enough control over himself to last more than 5 seconds, he started pushing in all the way. Leon encouraged him, making keening sounds as he was stretched and filled. Leon loved every inch that made its way inside and he touched Chris all over his body, wherever he could reach, while moaning and sweating. It was glorious for both men, both who had dreamed of this moment unbeknownst to each other. Chris couldn’t help himself and started a fast pace with deep thrusts in and out of Leon’s tight hole. The moans were turning to screams of pleasure, Leon as vocal in bed as he was on missions. Chris was pretty sure this was going to be the best night of his life. Actually, it already was. 

Their lovemaking wasn’t lasting too long. They were simply too overwhelmed emotionally and physically to delay the inevitable for too long. Yet every minute was delicious and savored. When Chris reached down to take a hold of Leon’s member, the agent spasmed and shot all over his stomach. His contracted muscles forced Chris’s own orgasm as he was milked inside the younger man. Chris had just enough wherewithal to slide to the side when he regained his senses as not to crush Leon. They were both still panting harshly, and Leon was pretty sure he loved the feeling of Chris’s essence inside of him and dripping out of his body. It made him feel claimed by the other man, and the thought of being his was not just a turn on, but also made Leon feel somehow safe. They snuggled close to one another, not unlike they were hours ago in the cabin, albeit under much better circumstances now. 

“I love you.” Chris looked into Leon’s large blue eyes to let him know he meant it. Leon smiled, caressing the other man’s cheek, pressing another kiss on his lips. “I love you too.” They fell asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly and deeply, for once not burdened by the worries of the world.


End file.
